the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The JH Movie Collection Movie/Credits
Full credits for The JH Movie Collection Movie. Logos Opening WARNER BROS. PICTURES presents In association with VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES and AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT In association with RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT An AARDMAN ANIMATIONS / SNIPPLE ANIMATION STUDIOS production "THE JH MOVIE COLLECTION MOVIE" Closing Directed by KATHLEEN GOOD CHRIS WILLIAMS Co-Directed by DON HALL Written by PAIMAN KALAYEH Screenplay by TONY LEONDIS • MARK BURTON DAVID KIDD • CHRISTOPHER FORD Storyboards by ALDINA DIAS • MAX LAWSON NAOMI HICKS • KENJI ONO TENY ISSAKHANIAN • JAMES W. SUHR Produced by NICHOLAS STOLLER, p.g.a. DON HAHN GRAHAM KING, p.g.a. Executive Producers STEVEN SPIELBERG • NOAH HUGHES NICHOLAS STOLLER • TOM McGRATH Directors of Photography HOYTE van HOYTEMA, a.s.c., f.s.f., n.s.c. PHIL MÉHEUX, b.s.c. Production Designers BILL BOES JAN ROELFS Editors LESLEY WALKER SABRINA PLISCO, a.c.e. Executive VFX Producer TIM McKWANNIO, p.g.a. Costume Designer KASIA WALICKA MAIMONE Executive Music Producer RIHANNA Music by HENRY JACKMAN and CHRIS P. BACON Music Produced by ALAN SILVESTRI • DAVID NEWMAN JOHN POWELL Additional Music by PATRICK DOYLE • JEFF DANNA DOMINIC LEWIS Music Conducted by HANS ZIMMER Original Songs by MAJOR LAZER Music Co-Produced by DANNY ELFMAN MYCHAEL DANNA ADAM SANDLER JIM CARREY JAMIE CHUNG MICHAEL J. FOX ANDY SAMBERG KATIE CROWN ELSIE FISHER JANE LYNCH JAMES CORDEN with TODD McKWANIO and RIHANNA as Lucy JOHNNY DEEP TYE SHERIDAN KELSEY GRAMMER STEPHEN KRAMER GLICKMAN NOAH SCHNAPP BILL MELENDREZ Casting by JOHN PAPSIDERA, CSA Music Supervision by KIER LEHMAN Camera Operation STEPHEN H. CHILDERS ILM Visual Effects Supervisor ALEX WANG ILM Visual Effects Producer KATHRYN MANN ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer ANN PODLOZNY WETA Visual Effects Supervisors DAN LEMMON KEITH MILLER JOE LETTERI WETA Animation Supervisor PAUL STORY Associate Producer BRIAN BARLETTAN Production Manager JOHN MAHAFFIE Re-Recording Mixers RANDY THOM NATHAN NANCE DAVID E. FLUHR, M.P.S.E. Crawl Art CAST Additional Voices MILA KUNIS MARK CHRISTOPHER LAWRENCE TED V. MILLER CHRIS WEDGE KAREY KIRKPATRICK ROBERT FISHER JR. TERRI DOUGLAS BEN MEREDITH TRACY MORGAN KATHERINE SARAFIAN SCOTT MENVILLE STEPHEN HENEVELD ZACK SNYDER JOHN CENA JORDAN KERNER TOM H. ZWICK GABRIEL GUY TARA STRONG JUAN POPE RUTH ZALDUONDO TIM CHOU JARED KUSHNER JAKE GYLLENHAAL THOMAS HANNIVAN TODD LIDDIARD JUAN CARLOS ARVELO CARLOS ALAZRAQUI RICHARD VAN AS BILL FAGERBAKKE Stunt Coordinator GEORGE AGUILAR Stunts JOEY ANAYA GREG ANTHONY RANDALL ARCHER HEATHER VENDELL ARTHUR HELENA BARRETT STEVE BOYLES DAN BROWN ALLISON CAETANO KEITH CAMPBELL MARLA CASEY ALEX CHANSKY ILRAM CHOI BRIAN PATRICK COLLINS PHIL CULOTTA J. MARK DONALDSON SHAUNA DUGGINS JAYSON DUMENIGO JEREMY DUNN ANDY DYLAN KOFI W. ELAM PAUL ELIOPOULOS ROEL FAILMA KYLIE FURNEAUX PRECIOUS GARRETT EMILY HOPKINS MANDY KOWALSKI JOHN KOYAMA EFKA KVARACIEJUS PAUL LACOVARA MICHELLE LEE BETHANY LEVY ROB MARS MARK MCDANIELS LEE MCDERMOTT DORENDA MOORE TOM MORGA JIM PALMER HEIDI PASCOE NORBERT PHILLIPS VANESSA VANDER PLUYM MING QIU JADE RYUSAKI GREGG SARGEANT BUDDY SOSTHAND GARY STEARNS BRYAN M. THOMPSON TRAMPAS THOMPSON AARON TONEY PETE TURNER MARK VANSELOW CORD WALKER WEBSTER WHINERY BRIAN J. WILLIAMS JEFF WOLFE EDDIE YANSICK KOFI YIADOM Set Designers DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Concept Artists SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO SECOND UNIT Pilots DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA ANIMATION CREW Additional Sequence Direction RYAN O'LOUGHLIN Story Artists GABRIEL LIN KEN MORRISSEY DELIA GOSMAN ETHAN HEGGE LUTHER MCLAURIN VADIM BAZHANOV RAFAEL ZENTIL CARRIE LIAO MAX LANG NASSOS VAKALIS KAITLYN RITTER SCOTT SANTORO ANDREW GASKILL TOM PARKINSON CHUCK KLEIN Additional Story Artists BILL RILING DAVID LUX JUSTON GORDON-MONTGOMERY YORIAKI MOCHIZUKI PATRICK COLLINS JOHN DUSENBERRY HEIKO VON DRENGENBERG CRAIG BERRY SIMON WELLS Visual Development Artists JAYEE BORCAR BOOM BHURIPUN JASON WILLIAM SCHEIER RICHARD S. LEE TIANYI HAN STAN SEO CHRISTOPHER VIGIL PAIGE WOODWARD SYLVAIN DEBOISSY ARTHUR FONG ROY SANTUA Additional Editing by RODERICK FINNEY JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS WYATT JONES RYAN FOLSEY VANARA TAING STEVEN LIU First Assistant Editor WILL EROKAN Assistant Editors DANIEL ORTIZ MATHIAS HILGER BEN MURPHY GINA ZAPPALA NOËL BRYDEBELL BARBARA GERETY Production Assistants JAKE JASHNI ADAM ARMSTRONG COREY DESHON DAN COLE SOPHIE MCWILLIAM-KERRY MIKE O’CONNOR MEAGAN SKERCHOCK TODD SMOYER PHILIP YOUNG TESS MCLEOD ERIN TRIBBLE NILS NILSSON DO HA THU LE HUY THANG HO HONG LAM NGUYEN LE HOANG VIET PHAM THI MINH ANH NGUYEN THE HUNG CHU THI SUONG MAI DANG NHAT LINH NGUYEN DUY NGHIA SAM BUI LEXINGTON GRAHAM SHANNON KAMINAGA JUSTINE POST ELI CUSICK RILEY D. FLANAGAN MALIA HULLEMAN DAIS KASAGAWA SHEENA LAM AARON VRANESEVIC LONO ROTHMAN HELENA CHAO KACIE GUGGIA SARA PARRA TIANA AMO NADINE GILLESPIE PONO GUERRERO ELISA ASATO RYAN EGGERS STEVEN LEE REGINA BAILEY LEAH GALLEGOS CHELSEA GENOVA SEAN D. HOBAN AJAX MAHARLIKA TALIA BUCKBERRY JESSICA JONES SABRINA BEAUFORT-LANGRIDE GREIG WAGNER LUKE TIERNEY AIMEE ROBERTSON KYE APPLETON BRENDAN CARTARRASA SCOTT BOOTH ALISON PICKUP STEVEN PARSONS Post Production Sound Services Provided by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company | Marin County, California and MOVIE LAND SOUND SERVICES A WarnerMedia Company | Santa Cruz, California Digital Intermediate by EFILM VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY and AARDMAN ANIMATIONS Digital Artist Supervisors RICHARD BENTLEY TOBIAS KEIP BEN LAMBERT LEE MCNAIR JON MITCHELL NAREN NAIDOO MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE JAMES R. TOOLEY Lead Digital Artists MARC CALVELO MARKO CHULEV PASCAL ETANGSALE PAUL GIACOPPO STACIE HAWDON SUZANNE JANDU ABBIE KENNEDY TED LISTER VIRGIL MANNING STANISLAW MAREK JONATHAN J. MCCALLUM HENRIQUE DORNELES MOSER MARK OSBORNE MICHAEL J. PARKER ELLIS PARRY ENRIK PAVDEJA TOM RAYNOR JEREMY SAWYER KLAUS SEITSCHEK CAMERON SMITHER LUKE SPENCE BYRD PIETER WARMINGTON PETER WELTON SALLY WILSON Digital Artists JEREMIE ABRIAL HAYLEY ADAMS BEN AICKIN KORI AMACKER KASIA ANCUTA SAMIR ANSARI DAVID APGAR SARAH ARDUINI FRANÇOIS ARSENEAU TIGRAN BADALYAN ANAND BALASUBRAMANIAM DOROTHY BALLARINI PIERRICK BARBIN AARON BARLOW TOMMY BARRY BRYAN BARTLETT MATT BEALE MARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAAR SOPHIE BECK SABINA BIHLMAIER NUNZIO BITETTI JAVIER BLANCO RUIZ MORAGOT BODHARAMIK ARON BONAR SCOTT BOURNE FLORIAN BOURY ZACHARY BOXALL DOMINIQUE P BREYVOGEL DANIEL BRKOVIC JORDAN BROWNE JENNIFER BURKE PATRICK BURKE DANIEL CAFFREY BRYON CALDWELL MELISSA CALDWELL VITTORIO CANTATORE MARK CASEY SILVIO CASTAGNA MUSCELLA MAXIME CHAIX JERLY CHANG KAI CHANG CHASE COOPER BENJAMIN CHARLES AMELIA CHENOWETH SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA AMAURY COLJON STEVEN CORMANN ALESSANDRO COSTA JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA GLENN COTTER JOSEPH COURTIS CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM OSCAR DAHLÉN TOBIAS DANBO FILIPPO DATTOLA CARLOS DE LA SOTILLA STEVEN DENYER SIMON DIEBOLD JOSH DOCHERTY ANAND DORAIRAJ TOM DUCKETT PETER DUDLEY CHUCK DUKE COLIN EADE GOTTFRIED EDER DAVID ELWELL JUAN A. ESPIGARES ENRIQUEZ OLIVER EXMUNDO MAEVE EYDMANN FINELLA FAN ANDREAS FEIX VIKTOR FILLO DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI ARIEL FLORES SILVA BENJAMIN FLYNN NICOLA FONTANA BRIAN FORTUNE FREDERIC FOURIER CARLOS FRAIHA JACK FRENCH RYOJI FUJITA BORJA FUSTE PIULACHS WEI GAO NATHAN GARDNER CHRISTINE GATCHALIAN YANNICK GILLAIN BENEDICT GILLINGHAM-SUTTON GEOFFROY GIVRY JEREMY GOLDMAN YOANN GOURAUD JULIETTE GRANDJONC FRANK GRAVATT MARIO GROSU SÉRAPHIN GUERY DAE HAN RENS HEEREN STEVEN HERFT SUNGHWAN HONG JULIUS IHLE HIMANSHU JOSHI ANTO JURICIC MATTHEW KEE KEMAL KEMAL MIRANG KIM DAVID KIRCHNER STEFANOS KITTAKIS TOM KLOUCEK KOLBY KROOK ANTONI KUJAWA ALISON LAKE BEN LANGHAM GIUSEPPE LATERZA ANDY LE COCQ ANNA LE DANOIS BENOIT LECAILTEL JERRY LEE MELISSA LEE YOUNG LEE ALANA LENNIE TODD LIDDIARD ZOE LORD PATRICK LOWRY GEORGE KURIAN M RAN MANOLOV TSVETOMIR MARINOV GORDON MARSHALL XAVIER MARTIN WILL MARTINDALE RUDY MASSAR IAN MATHEWS JAVAD MATOORIAN-POUR KARIN MATTSSON OLIVER MCCLUSKEY CHRIS MCGAW JAMES MCPHAIL DAVIDE MELLA APARNA MEPANI TIAGO MESQUITA ANDRE METELLO ADRIAN METZELAAR RYO MIKAI MARK MILLENA ADRIAN MILLINGTON ASHLEY MOHABIR AZHUL MOHAMED JAMES MOHAN BENOIT MORANNE RAMESHBABU MORKONDA SETHURAMAN KATIE MORRIS DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM ANDY MULLIGAN JAVIER MUNOZ CORTEZ GAUTAMA G MURCHO MONICA MUZZOLINI HEDI NAMAR ANTON NAZARETH SEBASTIEN NEBOUT MICHAEL HOLM NIELSEN CHUANG NIU DAVID J NOLAN MATHIAS NORGAARD ROBERT NZENGOU-TAYO WINFIELD O’BRIEN CIARAN O’CONNOR ADAM O’DONNELL DAVID O’DONNELL DANIEL O’SHAUGHNESSY MATTEO OLIVIERI-DANCEY BHAVESH PANDEY JOSH PARKS THOMAS PASTOR JUAN PEDRO CAMPUZANO VASHO PEKAR SHARON PENG MARKO PERENDIJA MIGUEL PEREZ SENENT CHRISTINE PETERSON KALLE PETERSON ANDREA PEVERELLI NANDAN PHANSALKAR DAVID PICARDA MARC PICCO GIANLUCA PIZZAIA STEPHANIE POCKLINGTON ALESSANDRO POLI ANDY PROCTOR WILL PRYOR MATTHEW PUCHALA MAX PUENTES GIORGIA PULVIRENTI KEVIN QUATMAN ROBERTO RAIO CARLOTA PRIMO REBON KEITH RIBBONS TAVIS ROBERTS WESLEY ROBERTS PETR ROHR ANDREA ROSA DANIEL RYAN THOMAS SALAMA SAM SALEK DAVID BERROCOSO SALMERON KEVIN SAN MIGUEL SANTANA DA SILVA SERGANE SARIANI ARVID SCHNEIDER BRIAN SCHULTZ AMY SENDON TAYLOR SHAW STEVE SHEARSTON MANDY KING SHUEN WONG ALFONSO SICILIA FABIO SIINO DAVID SKOREPA HENRY SOUTH JOSEPH SPANO, III KEVIN SPROUT CHRIS STEFIUK OLIVER SUMMA JOHN SUNG ANDRAS SZOCS FABRICE TAPARE JEAN-YVES TEILLET ALEXANDER TEOH DELIO TRAMONTOZZI ALAN TRAVIS GANG TRINH ALEXANDRA TURNER CHRIS TURNER RANZEL UI CHRIS UNG MARTIN USIAK NICK VAN DIEM ALEJANDRO VELA-CASTRO MARK WAINWRIGHT NARISSA WALL STEVEN HEAVENLY WANG PETE WARBIS MICHAEL LEON WARE LOGAN B. WATKINS GREGORY WEINER PAULO WELTER RYAN WESTON DARRYL WHITE MIKE WHITE KRIS WHITFORD CHRISTOPHER WHITTLE PHILIPP WIBISONO ROBIN WITZSCHE NORA WIXOM CHRIS WOOD MARK HARALABOSZ YFANTIDIS JIHYUN YOON ROBERT ZAREBA-ZELTSCH ALEXIS AGROTIS DAN CARNEY ALESSANDRA TOMASSI STEVEN CARON TAMI CARTER LANNY CERMAK SARAH DE SCHOT BRIAN FLYNN BENJAMIN HAWKINS DAVID HIRSCHFIELD MICHAEL JAMIESON AKIRA ORIKASA LOREN ROBINSON FRANCISCO RODRIGUEZ AMANDA RONAI FLORIAN STROBL DOUG TUBACH DEAN YÜRKE Visual Effects Production Coordinators WILLIAM BARTLETT VALENTINA CARNEVALE DAVID CASEY NATALIE COOKE SIAN DAVIES AMANDINE GUTIERREZ LANE HOWARD CAITLIN JESSEN SIGNY JOHANNESDOTTIR NICHOLAS LUM SIOBHAN PARKHOUSE ELLIE RITCHIE CHRISTIAN SMITH LILA TAHRI SARA VEGAS TRZUPEK KATHLEEN TURNER KEITH ANTHONY-BROWN KIMBERLY MUCHA Visual Effects Production Assistants JESSICA BURNHOPE LISA THERESA DOWNEY-DENT STUART LORD LAUREN NICHOL SARAH NUTT JORDAN SNOW KATHRIN NEYZBERG Production and Technical Support STEFANIE DESIRA PRIAM SAMPAIO ESME BANNISTER RACHEL BROOK TAMSIN COLLIER JULIAN CONNOR SIMON DAVIES CHRISTOPHER JESTICO MATT LEONARD KATARINA MEAD COURTNEY MILLER JAYNE PONG JAMES TOMLINSON WHITNEY TOWNSLEY ROS WEBB ILM Executive Staff NINA FALLON JEANIE KING GRETCHEN LIBBY SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH AMBER WONG WAYNE BILLHEIMER Animation Production by SNIPPLE ANIMATION STUDIOS Background Artists ELIAR ANGSIOCO EDILUARDO COBA JINBERN BERGADO AURELENE MAUN KRIS PERALTA Layout Artists LUIS APUSEN NESTY CRUZ FERNAN DARAG GARRY GILE NOEL OLIVER ALVIN BALENBIN BRENDA CRUZ FERNANDO DARAG ROSS DELA VEGA LEOMEL GUETA ALEX HIPOLITO ZANDRO HIPOLITO Animators JHON ERIC ACCAD MARKO ASCALON LOUIE BARTOLOME RICHARD BESANA BRYAN LOU BRITANICO KARLO CAYETANO JULIET CHAN GABRIEL CRUZ MA. RODYLINE DETAYSON LAD DUBLIN JEFFREY JOHN IMUTAN ALLAN LEYCANO NESTOR LORENZO DENNVER MADULID SAMUEL MARQUEZ NATHAN PANGILINAN JOHN IRVING PRUDENCIANO CARLA MAE RAVINA BRYAN ROQUE PETER SISON DANA VENTAJADO VICTORIANO YAMON Stop-Motion Animation by AARDMAN ANIMATIONS Aardman Animations Executive Staff PETER LORD NICK PARK DAVID SPROXTON BARRY PURVES CARLA SHELLEY MARK BURTON RICHARD BEEK Visual Effects and Animation by MOVIE LAND DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Visual Effects and CGI Animation Leads JILLIAN SPENCER RITA RYACK VALERIE MORRISON KATHERINE SARAFIAN GLENN BERGER XAVIER MARTIN WENDY CHAN LAURENT DE LA CHAPELLE GINI CRUZ SANTOS ROB LETTERMAN RON KURNIAWAN TYRA BANKS RICH MOORE HARRIS PERRY RONNIE DEL CARMEN GABRIEL WILLIAMS RICHARD SHALLCROSS CHRIS MELEDANDRI RYAN REEDE Character Designer SHIYOON KIM Animators STEWART ALVES PERRY MILLER SCOTT HUNTER YARROW CHENEY JESSICA SCHLOBOHM JAMIE CHUNG CHRISTOPHER BLASKO PEDRO DANIEL GARCIA PEREZ JEAN-CHRISTOPHE CRAPS SHAWN SANGHYUN LEE MIREN DELGADO BEAMURGIA JÉRÔME DERNONCOURT JIM DODD JANEL DREWIS PATRICIO DOMINIC DOOT ERIK LILES GAL GADOT MICHAEL HALFORD BEX TAYLOR-KLAUS SARAH SUES MIGUEL CABRERA ASHLEY GODINEZ GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS JAVIER MOYA ALONSO TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA FRANK E. ABNEY III MICHAEL CHIA-WEI CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA ZAINI BIN MOHAMED JALANI MATT SHUMWAY CHONG LOUIS VUITTON LOUIS NG JEAN-DENIS HAAS VALENTIN AMADOR DIAZ PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL JORGE E. RUIZ CANO AVIVA CORCOVADO ALEXA NIEBLAS RICHARD ALEX FORERO DOMINGUEZ DEAN RICHICHI XIAO HWANG TAYLOR SOMENZI ALEXA EDWARDS GRIFFIN WEBER ROBERT KREPS ERIC LARIVÉE LOUIS DREYFUS JACQUELINE KOEHLER MARK HENN RICHARD APPEL LENKA ZUCKOVA Sequence Lead RICO VAZQUEZ Lighting & Compositing Artists SUNG JOON BAE JONGO GUILLERMO ARAMBULO DEL RIO JOHN HELTON SIMON BLUETHENKRANZ ANASTAS RUBEN ATHOUEL ALLAN ALJESS C. BERNARDO ROBERT GLEN CHAPMAN JUSTINE CODRON MOULAYESS JEFF CHUNG ALEX CAZALS SUNG JOON BAE IVA ITCHEVSKA-BRAIN DALE DRUMMOND ALLISON BROOKE BEANE NACHO BLASCO DOMINGUEZ JOSE GUINEA MONTALVO RUPALI PAREKH SHARMA PRIYES NALINCHANDRA SHAH OSMAU TAKEHIRO OZGUR USTUNDAG KEVIN ICHING HONG KEN BALL ANTONIO CARRASCO PINTO ANTOKO CHRISTIAN RAYMOND CUNNINGHAM ALFONSO DE LA CRUZ CHRISTOPHE BREJON DE LAVERGNÉE JEAN-PIERRICK MUGGIANU ROMAIN SILVA MACEDO MICKAEL MANDONNET BERTRAND DE BECQUE AMBER STEWART LUNDERVILLE JESSICA GIAMPIETRO HARVILL MATHIEU CASSAGNE VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT GABRIEL XAVIER WHITE HARRY GUNDERSEN FRANK ANTHONY SABIA JR. JONATHAN FLETCHER MOORE VINA KAO MAHONEY BENJAMIN MIN HUANG THOMAS MICHAEL DESJARDINS EUNICE ELIZABETH PANDURO PEREZ LEONARD BAEZ MALDONADO SEBASTIEN TESSIER SHREYASI DAS MATTHEW GEORGE RAMPIAS JIMMY VALLADAO TIA KERI STEPHEN BOYD JONES JAVIER GONZALEZ ALONSO Character Setup TDs RICHARD M. VAN CLEAVE JR. MICHAEL ANTHONY NAVARRO EDWARD EVERETT ROBBINS III GLEN CLAYBROOK IKER J. DE LOS MOZOS AVNEET KAUR SI-HYUNG KIM KATE KIRBY-O’CONNELL ADAM REED LEVY JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE Layout Artists SCOTT ARMSTRONG LORENZO RUSSELL BAMBINO RICK MOORE JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN MERRICK R. RUSTIA LINDSEY ST. PIERRE KENDRA VANDER VLIET NATHAN DETROIT WARNER ANDI ISAO NAKASONE CHRIS PATRICK O’CONNELL TODD LAPLANTE DAVID WAINSTAIN Final Layout Artists MARCUS BOOS FABIAN MÜLLER JAY WONGU OH SAMUEL SWITZER PALMAR TJORVI PALMARSSON CYNDIL TANNER ALEXANDRA TRONEL Modeling Environment Lead CHRIS PATRICK O’CONNELL Modelers BRANDON LAWLESS IRENE MATAR ZACHARY RHYS PETROC VIRGILIO JOHN AQUINO CHARLES CUNNINGHAM-SCOTT MINH DUONG DYLAN EKREN SERGI CABALLER GARCIA STEPHANIE GRACE MAMCHUR ROXANE MARTINEZ JOHN STANLEY MCGOVERN Character Effects Artists TAMOUZE JAAFAR ARNOUT PIERRE-YVES LEFEBVRE DAVID DEJUAN EMMANUELLE BAZAILLE QUANG DANIEL LA FRÉDÉRIC VALZ-GRIS MATHIEU PIBOULEAU REGINALD AMUKOSHI EMVULA AMY SHIMANO REMBUSKOS PRADIPTO SENGUPTA ARTURO JUNVENCIO AGUILAR NAVEEN KUMAR NATARAJAN RYAN PAREDES RUBI CRUZ CONTRERAS LETICIA MAYCOTTE DOAZ KATIE XIAOYA JIN AARON FANG-JEN LEE VINCENT CHEDRU SAMUEL FREYNET-MORIN I-CHIN HSU JENNIFER LASRADO JOSHUA METHVEN Pipeline TDs NATHANIEL OGBONNA ANOZIE ANDREA ASSANDRO CRIS JURADO MARCOS DAVID KENLEY VICTORIA MCGOWEN KATE NAGY ARJUN PRASAD NAMDEO ALBERTO SIERRA LOZANO KARTIK SUNDARARAJAN ERIC TSAI Effects Animators ANGELO STANCO TUONG-VAN NGOC TRAN ALVIN YAP VALENTIN VALDO DORNEL CHRISTOPHER DANTE ROMANO RYAN SAPER TEJAS N. SANGHAVI DILWINDER AMRIK SINGH NAR EDSON CASTRO GARCÍA HITESH CHIKATE DENIL GEORGE CHUNDANGAL CAGLAR COMEZ BRENT FORREST EMILIO FERRARI PAULO CESAR DUARTE JUAN ANTONIO FERRER MELIAN NIKIE MONTELEONE LAURA HOHMAN JUAN DIEGO LUGO JEAN-PASCAL BERTHIAUME JULIEN KASPAR JACOB VAN VALKENBURG Matte Painting Lead TIBERIUS VIRIS Matte Painting Artists AMINE AMAHADAR KATHERINE LAFLAMME BRIAN FORREST LEE DEREK MOORHOUSE JANA TUBINSHLAK MONIQUE WILLIAMS ASUHA YASUDA Look Development Manager BRITT STINE Look Development Artists LYNN BASAS THOMAS DEVORSINE SHUN SING EDWARD LEE ADELE NG HANNAH SHERMAN GUILLAUME THIMUS TYQUANE WRIGHT Texture Painters JOHN BEVELHEIMER EDWIN FABROS REILLY LOHR JUNG YUN PARK SHERRI ROGERS LEANNA VAIMAN SCOTT DONGJIN SEO JODY TIDSBURY Production Services Technicians TYLER NGUYEN MICHAEL TALARICO CHRISTOPHER KRACKER YARROW CHENEY REGGIE CHUANG TOM MILLER RICK LIPTON Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments IAN MILANIAN LUCY MCGEEVER KIM LUCY DE LA CRUZ ERIK CLASSEN MATHIEU PIBOULEAU PABLO ALLGEIER DANIEL PEMBERTON WENDY CHAN WILLIAM BELL TRACY RODRIGUEZ QUENTIN BURNETT CHRISTOPHER GUNDERSON UMAIR THOM SANDY DONG TED SANDY COHN JON STEWART STEVE MORRIS WEN NG SCOTT WATANABE ZACK NGUYEN HOLLY DALE MARTIN GRÖZINGER STEVEN LONGAY PAOLO EMILIO SELVA Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers JORDAN SCHMIDT HENRY SELICK DONNA KLEIN LENKA MATARAZZO MARIO CUOMO RANDELL SMITH JACOB NATHAN NANCY KRUSE DAMIAN COOPER FRED THOMPSON NICHOLAS WRIGHT JACK WILLIAMS BARRY PURVES RICK CASTRO Technical Directors PHIL LORD PETER RAMSEY RICH MOORE SARAH SHAW GABRIEL RODRIGUEZ GLENN CONTACT JOE BELSCHNER HAILEE SWINTON GAVIN GREENAWAY ALAN DOMINGUEZ LAURENT DE LA CHAPELLE JOHN HWANG XAVIER BEC THOMAS LHOMME-SOREL DANA BELBEN SAMUEL MARQUEZ LENNY GYLLENHAAL Department Supervision HARRY MILLER CHRIS MILLER JANA MANTHEI SAM HOUSTON RICHARD NIXON TED WILLIAMS RANDELL RODRIGUEZ TIMOTHY WRIGHT JONATHAN KARLSSON IAN FARNSWORTH ANNA KARENINA OTIS HALL Systems Engineers HARRY SWEENEY KIM CRONKITE SORA GOMEZ HANNAH HOOGENDYK GWEN ROBINSON JOSEPH FEINSILVER NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA NEFTALI "EL MAGNIFICO" ALVAREZ MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN MATTHEW PACKHAM TOM REED LINCOLN SAVIO FERNANDES GINA BROWN LEONARD MOORE SCOTT MILLER HENRY JAMES TAYLOR COOPER NANCY REAGAN Systems Coordinator PETER NASH Senior Management RANDY LAKE RICHARD QUEST MIKE MITCHELL MARLIN RODRIGUEZ RODNEY ROTHMAN ALEJANDRO GALINDO TIM MILLER MLDPS Executive Staff KYLE KENNEDY ERIC DARNELL TED LAPAI RYAN POTTER FRANCOIS CHARDAVOINE AMY R. RACIUS STEPHEN HENEVELD Visual Effects and Animation Created by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED CG, Compositing and FX Supervisors SCOTT CHAMBERS SABINE LAIMER YANN LAROCHETTE JASON LAZAROFF CORNELIUS PORZIG GLEN SHARAH FRANCOIS SUGNY SEAN NOEL WALKER Shots HEATH BAKER JASON S. BARLOW ELLA BOLIVER SEBASTIAN BOMMERSHEIM TREVOR BRYMER ROBERT BYRNE MIGUEL CARBALLAL RICHARD Y. CHANG ANDREA CHRISTIE TOMMASO CORONA CHRISTOPHER J. DEAN ZACHARY W. FREIBERG JASON GALEON NICHOLAS MICHAEL GROBLER CHRISTY E. S. HEELAN SEONA HWANG INJOON HWANG NICHOLAS ILLINGWORTH HANSOO IM LUCAS JANIN MANFRED KRAEMER KEN LAM VICTOR MINGZHI LAM JUAN PABLO LAMPE LORENZO LAVATELLI JACYS CHENG-YU LIN VALERIE LUMB JENS MAARTENSSON SHAHID MALIK VAIBHAV A. MARATHE INDAH MARETHA GIORGIO MARINO DONALD MCCORQUODALE MATHEW MONRO SAMUEL J. MOSES BRENDAN NAYLOR VASILIS PAZIONIS DAVID PICARDA AMARNATH PR ARUN RAM-MOHAN MURALI RAMACHARI RYAN ROGERS CHRIS RUSSELL MATHIEU SAUVAGE ANDREA SCIBETTA GIANFRANCO SGURA MARTIN ANDREW SIMCOCK CAMERON SMITH EVA SNYDER MICHAEL SOLON FLORENT TAISNE BEN THOMPSON EMILY VAILLANCOURT JEAN-BAPTISTE VERDIER SÖREN VOLZ BASTIAN WARTENBERG MARK C. WILLIAMS BLAKE WINDER Motion Leads SIDNEY KOMBO-K JERRY KUNG PAUL RAMSDEN GEOFF TOBIN ROCKY VANOOST Motion JON ALLITT NINO KRISTOFFER C. ANICETO KRISTIAN M. ANTONELLI MIKE ASLIN SVEN AßMUß SEBASTIAN BADEA JULIE A. BAINES EMIL BIDIUC JEAN-SIMON CHABOT RYAN CRONIN SIMEON DUNCOMBE KEVIN ESTEY KATE FORREST TOBY M. HARUNO JIM HATIBARUA ALEXANDER HEWITT HUY HO MICHAEL MORGAN BENJAMIN MULOT GEORGE EDWIN OLIVER JR. IGNACIO BAYARDO PEÑA MAHAMADOU SAKO JEFF STRUTHERS ISAAC HAISWEE TAN DAN TAYLOR ELAINE WU Optical Leads DANIEL ASHTON AARON CUBIS AGNES GOULD KOSTA LAGIS EDDIE SORIA Optical STAN ALLEY SCOTT BAXTER AMANDA BEROS RYAN BROOKS BEN TAYLOR BRYANT ANDY BURMEISTER ALICE COLLINS HARRY M. W. FISHER PHILIP FRASCHETTI HAMISH HILL LISA HOOPER DANNY JONES STEPHEN KARL RACHEL LAURENSON SHAUN MARNEWICK DANIEL MEIGHAN JAMES POLLARD BEN POWDRELL SIMON QUACH RAYMOND RODRIGUEZ PETER SALTER RAPHAEL THIERY DANIEL THOMSON DENIS TRUTANIC Asset Leads MARK HAENGA BEN KILGORE JAMES OGLE KRISTINA RUSSO JUSTIN STOCKTON Assets SHAMUS BAKER JAMES J. BELL DEREK BRADY DJORDJE CAKOVAN LESLIE CHAN GIUSEPPE CHISARI CRAIG D. CLARKE LIAM FARNHAM MATT FITZGERALD LARS GROEGER LAYNE HOWE CAJUN HYLTON KENNETH JOHANSSON BRADLEY JOHN CARLOS LIN JAMES MOORE DAN POOL SIMON RIDDEN MIGUEL CASTRILLO RUIZ JUSTIN STEEL JOHN STEVENSON-GALVIN SHIHMING TAY ADRIAN TSANG ALONSO VARELA FRASER JOHN WILKINSON NICHOLAS WILSON STACY M. YOI Look Development KWANG THENG AW MIKE BAIN KATHLEEN BEELER STEVE CRONIN NIKOLAY GABCHENKO CHRISTOPHER GEORGE DMITRI KRASNOKUTSKI LON KRUNG SWEEKIM LAI ADRIEN LAMBERT QUENTIN MEDDA EMILIANO PADOVANI JUNG YUN PARK CARLES PILES YANN PROVENCHER PIOTR FOX WYSOCKI Concept Art GINO ACEVEDO DANIEL BENNETT AARON BLACK BARRY KEENAN NICOLE LETAW MICHAEL PANGRAZIO MICHAEL SMALE IMERY WATSON Production TOM AINGE-ROY JONATHAN BAKER JANELLE BELL MOSS BOWERING-SCOTT ANDY CAMPION ANNA-LENA CARL RACHEL COHEN SARAH COWHEY JARROD SEAN CROSSLAND FRANCES DAWSON EMMA MARIE DOUGHERTY MATTHEW DRAVITZKI HAYDEN ELLIS CHLOE FEODOROFF JANE FLETCHER ASHLEIGH FLYNN ANNALIZA BORBA GOULD STACY HARDING MIA HIPPY JEREMY HOLLIS COURTNEY HOOPER SOPHIE INGRAM JAMES E. KNOWLES LILY LAWRENCE ROBERT MCDOUGALL KAYLA E. MILLER ELEANOR MORRIS DREW NIELSEN VICKI O’HAGAN MARGAUX PEACH EMILY PEAD JESS AMELIA PLATT EZMAE REID GREG SANCHEZ OLIVIA L. SHANKS RIAAN UNDERWOOD Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers PHIL BARRENGER KRISTIE BRESLIN SANDY COCO TAYLOR RICHARD FRANCES-MOORE SAMANTHA HAINES MATT MUELLER NICKY MUIR MARCO REVELANT MARIKO TOSTI JEDRZEJ WOJTOWICZ Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments MICHAEL ALLERBY MARY ARGUE MICHAEL JAMES BURBOROUGH ELAINE CHONG CHRIS EDWARDS LUKE FURNESS DAVE GOUGÉ CHARLOTTE GRAY MARTIN GRÖZINGER RICHARD A. HAINES JOHANNES HANIKA PAUL HARLING TIMOTHY M. JONES LIBOR KLIMEŠ SALLY MAINLAND DANIEL MARWICK TIM A. MILSTEAD AMY MINTY GABRIEL PAGE NIALL RYAN JORGE SCHWARZHAUPT LUCAS SLEBOS CHRISTOPH SPRENGER PARIS JADE WEBSTER BRIAN EVERETT WELLS SAM B. WILTON SARAH ELIZABETH WOOD DAVID WRIGHT JASON J. YANG Visual Effects and Animation by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Supervising Animators EARL BRAWLEY JULIUS KWAN ROBERT LEHMAN PAUL PAMMESBERGER DANIEL POZO BURKE ROANE SIGURDUR ORRI THORHANNESSON PETER NASH JOHN VASSALLO Digital Production Managers KEIKO KOYAMA JOHNNA TODESCO Digital Artists FEDERICO ABIB JOSH ADLER PAULIE ALAM BENOÎT AUBIN DAVID BADGEROW JESSICA BARTOSHEWSKI SIMONE ANDREW BRUNDISINI GUILLAUME BELANGER SILVIA CAPITTA HANS CARRASCO SÁNCHEZ NAYOUN KIM CHAROENCHAI JEREMY CUMMINS TERRY DANKOWYCH JOE DARKO ROMAIN DIGONNET NATHAN DILLOW JENNIFER M. DUVERGLAS PALACIOS ZVI SIMCHA EATON MARTIN ESNAOLA SCOTTO ERNESTO ESTESO MOLINA TERESA FALCONE FERNANDO FRANCO RAMON DE LA CUESTA GARCIA VASO EMMANUEL GATERA NICOLAS GILLET DAVID GIMÉNEZ CORONAS JUAN ALEJANDRO GOMEZ ACOSTA CHELSEA GORDON-RATZLAFF SOFIA GRIGOREVA CAMILO GUAMÁN GONZÁLEZ EVELYN GUNAWAN DEREK HENRIQUES CHUS HERRERO NICHOLAS HOGAN ERIC R. HUANG MICHAEL LEE HUERTO ANDREW HUNT YUKO IKEDA SHINOJ T J TRISTAN JEANBOURQUIN SANGYEONG JEONG RICARDO JOST RESENDE EILEEN KEARNEY HYESOOK KIM GYUHYUN KIM ALISSAR KOBEISSI ROHINI KUMAR MAGNOLIA KU LEA FRANCOIS F. LAURENT CHAEYEON LEE MINSEOK LEE SEJIN LEE SOPHIA SEUNG HEE LEE YURI LEMENTY ROMAN LLANOS PAULO LOMBARDI DAVE MAH ALESSANDRO MATTEI CRAIG MCPHERSON KRISTIN MÜLLER JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO GÓMEZ KOHEI OHATA RYAN O'REILLY LUKE OSBORNE POLINA ALEXANDROVA PEEVA MIKAELA PFEIFER WESLEY PLONGISUAN ALI POURNASSARI CATHERINE RACETTE JOAKIM RIEDINGER ANTHONY RIZZO DANIEL A RODRIGUEZ CARLES SALVANY CHRISTOPHER SANCHEZ RIK SCHUTTE RENATO SENA MIKEE SEVILLA WOO YOUP SHIM TANIA SIMEONS EULRANG SONG NICK STARCEVIC CHRIS SU DEREK TANNEHILL ROBERTO TIFI MILIAN TOPSY XAVIER TRUDEAU-DESCHÊNES NIDEEP VARGHESE RYO WAKASUGI DARRAGH WHITE JEEYUN WON JIMMY WU PO-CHEN WU MITCHELL YAGER JACKSON YEOH JUAN DIEGO ZAPATA Software Engineers JESSE ANDREWARTHA XINLING CHEN WILLIAM CHING SARAH CHO ALEJANDRO CONTY FRANÇOIS COULON SCOTT ENGLERT DANIEL GREENSTEIN OLE GULBRANDSEN NICK FOWLER JULIE LANGMAN CALVIN LEE MIKE LYONS KENNETH NICOL BUTHAINA MAHMOUD MARTEINN OSKARSSON JORDON PHILLIPS ALEKSEI RUSEV DANIEL PAUL SHEERIN CLIFFORD STEIN HARINDER PREET TEHARA MELT VAN DER SPUY JON WARE Systems Engineers HANNAH ARMENGOL NICK BALI ROBB BEGGS GERARDO DE LA CRUZ ALEJANDRO GALINDO NICOLAS GAMBA JASON GRAY STEWART HOFFMAN ROBERT HUMPHREYS KEVIN KIM OLIN KIMBERLY JUSTIN LEE CAL MAN TARYN MCDONNELL TERENCE MILLS JOSHUA PEREZ ALEXANDER PRIGARIN ARUNDEEP SINGH ANGEL TRUJILLO FARNOOSH TRUJILLO DAN VILLARREAL Systems Coordinator LINDA CARDENAS Additional Visual Effects by AXIS VISUAL EFFECTS, INC. RODEO FX PANKO AND PANDA STUDIOS IMAGINARY FORCE STUDIOS Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Previs/Postvis Artists HECTOR AGUIRRE RICHARD ALMODOVAR JON BALDWIN MIKE ‘PHARAOH’ BARRET STEPHEN A. BLOCH JASON BROWN TONY CABRERA SUZANNE CIPOLLETTI DANNY CLARK RICHARD DEFORNO MARC ELLIS JORDAN EMERICK BRYCE ERICKSON TODD ERICKSON KARL FORNANDER EDUARDO FRANZ MICHAEL GRAWERT JOSH GRIDLEY JOHN HASBROOK DAN HEDER CODY HERNANDEZ ANDREW HONACKER PAUL HOPKINS WOONHA JANG RYAN KIRTACK HERMAN LEE STEVEN LO DANIEL MCCUE MICHAEL MCNEFF PHILLIP MINTER HIROSHI MORI JEREMY MUNRO PRASAD NARSE FRANCISCO PACHECO TI REN CLARENCE ‘BOOLA’ ROBELLO MICHELLE DEL ROSARIO CAITLIN RUPERT TERRY SHIGEMITSU MARVIN WOODYATT Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by STEREO D Roto Leads GEORGE CHURCH RAJESH NIMJE AJIT RAGHUWANSHI KASHIF HUSSAIN ANKIT MISHRA GAURAV GHARATE JASVIR KUMAR GUPTA SK AFTAB AHMAD AJIT MOHAN NIKAM SADEV ARJUN PADMUKHE Roto Department VIKAS TULSIANI PADMA SWAMI NISHANT SUBRAHMANIAN AKBAR SHAIKH Depth Leads LIZZ MILLER ANKIT RATHOD SACHIN FARGADE RAMESHESHAR RAMESH UKLE RAHUL NITIN MHATRE HARISH KUMAR MUTHIAH NAIDU RAKESH R CHANDRASEKHAR GUNJAL SHIVSHARAN MANSHETTI BANPREET SINGH Depth Department RAVI MAHAPATRO SIROMANI MONALISA BHATTACHRYA NEERAJ PATIDAR KATIE HAMBERGER KINDRA MCCALL ANDREW FARLOW CARLOS QUIJADA KEVIN ARISTZABAL ZARIA CHOWDHURY Element QC CARA HINDLEY LES FOOR JOSH GENGLER CLAIRE MORRIS OLIVIA WODZISZEWSKI GRETCHEN BANGS KYLE WHALEY Final QC CHRIS MYERCHIN JEREMY JONES MEAGAN CHECHALK Finaling Leads HARSIMMAR SINGH BOBAL MANISH MAKTEDAR RAHUL CHAUDARI GHANSHYAM SURESHBHAI WAGHELA JALANDER MADISETTY Finaling Department ANDREW LUIS JAGTAP SWAPNIL KISHOR GAWAI R PARTHASARATHY SAGAR PANDURANG YADAV ABHISHEK PANDEY VISHAL ANANT JAGDALE IGOR SENKIN ETHAN HELMS SOHAIL SHIMI STEVE KAELIN Soundtrack Album on SONGS TBA Special Thanks GLENN FICARRA KAREY KIRKPATRICK SERGIO PABLOS MEG LEFAUVE NEFTALI ALVAREZ ELIZABETH BANKS TED V. MILLER ERIK AADAHL ROY CONLI JAMIE SPARER ROBERTS Production Babies ALICE ASTRID CASEY CHAEWON CLÉO DEMI ELLIOTT ÉLOÏSE ELORA ÉMILE EREN ERIKA EVREN FINCH GRAYSON HENRY IKTAN ISABELLA JACE LILA NOLAN RILEY RUSSO SASHA YUNA ZEPHYR Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Rendered with RenderMan™ No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films North America, LLC. and Aardman Animations, Ltd. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits Category:Aardman